Question: A purple pair of jeans costs $$15$, and a yellow tie costs $$5$. The purple pair of jeans costs how many times as much as the yellow tie costs?
Answer: The cost of the purple pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the yellow tie, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$15 \div $5$ $$15 \div $5 = 3$ The purple pair of jeans costs $3$ times as much as the yellow tie costs.